Jeff Harlingford
Jeff Harlingford, known as Jeff the Cuckold in the credits, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a random character and minor villain in Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography Background Jeff is married to a woman named Shirley, has one son with her and is extremely paranoid that she is cheating on him. Jeff reveals in the final mission that his mom left his dad, which probably traumatized him into his current state. Despite having obvious mental problems and shabby clothes, he is an extremely wealthy businessman with a black credit card. Shirley became distressed by his paranoid behavior, such as sending her underwear to a laboratory and demanding she get a tracking device in her head. She then turned to another one of Jeff's wealthy friends for emotional support, and although he was secretly interested in having an affair with her, Shirley was only going to him for a platonic friendship and was very naive to his obvious attraction cues. First Encounter and Meeting Niko He pays Niko to take reconnaissance photos of his wife and friend (driving in Shirley's Feltzer to the Superstar Café). Niko successfully sends him a cell phone picture, but seeing that this is NOT cheating, but just two people talking, Niko tries to calmly tell Jeff to leave them alone, and trust her more.. Second Encounter 10 days later, Jeff calls Niko to request his services and meet him in an underground parking lot. Despite Niko's advice, Jeff violently stabbed his wife 50 times with a kitchen knife and hid her body in a Blista Compact.. At first, Niko probably thought he was joking, but then sees Jeff take out a hand gun, and "demands" him to calm down.. And then Jeff pays Niko to dump the car in the river, to destroy the evidence. Niko dose, and tells Jeff the only thing to worry about is Jeff's conscience. Third Encounter and Death Later in the game, Niko encounters Jeff again near Drusilla's in Little Italy. He remarried in a remarkably short amount of time, and believed his new wife was cheating on him as well. He stalked her to the restaurant, where she was having a drink with her ex. Jeff then requested that Niko kill her, disgusted by such a request, Niko refuses, and again tells Jeff to calm down, even threatening to physically harm him if he dosen't. But Jeff refuses to listen and instead decided to deal with it (kill his new wife) himself, and ran out into the street, where he was accidentally hit and killed by a Turismo. The driver (a stereotypical posh English man) calls 911, but quickly regrets his decision, and drove away from the accident as soon as the police put his call on hold.. Gallery GTA 4 - Random Character -8 - Jeff -3 Missions- (1080p) Trivia *The first cutscene when meeting Jeff is loosely based on a scene in the film Taxi Driver, in which a man plans on killing his adulterous wife and spies on her and her lover outside the lover's apartment. *Jeff will appear as a contact in the player's phone until his death. *Jeff suffers from Angina, a severe heart condition, possibly due to his incredibly short fuse and violent temper leaving him frequently over-stressed and anxious. *Jeff's "Black card" is a parody of the American Express Centurian and Visa Black Card, both black-colored credit cards given to multimillionaires. *It is possible to steal the Turismo Jeff gets hit by entering it before the driver gets back in his car after making the phone call. It will not hinder the completion of the random character mission. *Jeff's missions do not count towards 100% Completion as you can kill his wife (or his wife's friend) during his first random encounter. This will block the two other random encounters, so Jeff will not die. *The underground car park Niko meets Jeff in during his second encounter is the same location that The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Going Deep takes place in. *During the second encounter, the GPS will tell the player to turn right and exit the underground car park. It is a better idea to ignore this and turn left, as there is a police car waiting at the right exit. *At the start of the first encounter, any cars parked in the vicinity will disappear on most, if not all, occasions, and a Stallion may be provided for Niko. *When precisely used, Niko can shoot the driver of the Turismo with an MP5 or Micro Uzi, making him stop. The mission won't continue and Jeff will stand in one place. To pass the mission, kill the British man. When you do that, Jeff will walk away like nothing happened. *Killing his wife's friend will result in Niko saying he killed him, and no thanks was required, but Jeff would say that he might have been her friend or her "pilates instructor". **In his first encounter, Jeff shows Niko his card to prove that he is rich. Due to the camera angle, the card is never seen in-game, but it can be found in the game files. As his last name is never stated in game nor in the credits, this is the only source of it. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Parents Category:Paranoid Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Delusional Category:Extravagant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Opportunists Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Deceased Category:Envious Category:Criminals Category:Grey Zone